


Тысячу лет спустя

by Besselezenochniy



Series: Тысячу лет спустя [1]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: В какой-то момент своей жизни он начал вспоминать преданного ему до последнего вздоха Бьорна; безумную и жестокую резню, устроенную Торкелем; будущего короля Англии, Кнуда. И Торфинна. Куда же без него?
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: Тысячу лет спустя [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Тысячу лет спустя

Аскеладд отпил чуть-чуть кофе, перевернул страницу газеты и слегка улыбнулся новой жизни. Довольный от того, что прошло то время завоеваний, кровопролитных битв и вынужденных скитаний, несущих за собой закономерную смерть. Одиннадцатый век был целую тысячу лет назад и мало кто, помимо именитых историков, мог утверждать, что же тогда происходило на самом деле.

Ну, и ещё, кроме Аскеладда.

В какой-то момент своей жизни он начал вспоминать. Сперва, конечно, это показалось глупостью, но современная культура и закравшиеся в сознание нетленные сюжеты о реинкарнации пошатнули его уверенность, так что Аскеладд всё-таки допускал возможность данного феномена. Окончательно укрепилась мысль уже после того, как перед глазами пронеслась, словно покадровая киноплёнка, вся его жизнь. Слишком явными представились образы преданного ему до последнего вздоха Бьорна; безумная и жестокая резня, устроенная Торкелем; вонзающий меч в его грудь будущий король Англии, Кнуд. И Торфинн. Куда же без него?

Взгляд, полный кипящей ненависти. Жуткий, звериный оскал. Мертвенно бледное лицо мальчишки, трясущего его, застрявшего на пороге смерти, за грудки. То горькое отчаяние, смутно виденное Аскеладдом в последние секунды, въелось в него столь сильно, что стало первым воспоминанием, которое вернулось. Оно пустило корни в его душе, отравило, заставило мучиться. Торфинн спустя тысячу лет смог-таки достать его даже будучи мёртвым.

Наверное, мальчишка стал его личным проклятием за все отнятые жизни. По крайней мере, Аскеладд слишком часто видел того в своих кошмарах, что норовили свести его в могилу в неполные тридцать два.

Будь ты проклят, Торфинн, сын Торса.

Кофе успел закончиться за то время, что Аскеладд пялился пустым взглядом в одну газетную строчку, мысленно возращаясь на тысячу лет назад, потому он скупо махнул рукой, подзывая официанта, попросил повторить заказ и попытался вновь вникнуть в то, что ему пытается донести редактор статьи о раскопках в Дании. Глупое это занятие — ворошить прошлое и надеяться не пойми на что. Хотел ли он увидеть на фото знакомые ему доспехи и истлевшие кости бывших правителей? Нет. Просто что-то не давало ему перелистнуть страницу, выбросить из головы грёбаных викингов с их бессмысленной жестокостью да продолжать жить в своё удовольствие. Может, это была память предков или его собственная неосознанная и болезненная тяга, укоренившаяся вместе с образом Торфинна, Аскеладд не знал. Без разницы, ведь что одно, что другое — самое настоящее проклятье.

Видимо, его грехи были чересчур неподъёмны даже для божьего всепрощения, раз призраки давно минувших лет по-прежнему следовали за ним.

— Ваш американо, сэр.

— Спасибо.

Американо. Кто бы мог подумать, что земли, на которых по преданиям залечивал раны его далёкий предок Арторий, будут называться Америкой? Да тот же Винланд подходил куда больше, чем имя какого-то выскочки, что побывал на этих землях позднее исландцев, он ведь даже не первый!

Мир продолжал сходить с ума, как и раньше. Пускай столь же кровопролитных сражений не велось, маленькие войны то и дело вспыхивали одна за другой. Гас один конфликт — начинался второй. Ничего нового. Но Аскеладд всё равно был доволен. Его родина, Уэльс, процветала и жила в мире, как он того и хотел, Дания вообще представляла из себя чуть ли не одну из самых гуманных и миролюбивых стран, а убийства хоть и продолжались повсеместно, но в большинстве своём наказывались. В конце концов, Аскеладд мог спокойно пить свой кофе и читать газету, не опасаясь быть застреленным вражеским лучником или зарубленным викингами. Как ни взгляни, а вполне себе неплохая жизнь, особенно в сравнении с одиннадцатым веком, только вот…

По какой-то причине душу терзала смутная тоска.

Наверное, это так осень на него действовала. Совсем расклеился с этой мирной эпохой, стал слишком сентиментальным. За окном как раз неспешно проливался октябрьский дождь, грозивший перерасти в жуткий ливень, если верить прогнозам метеорологов, и превратить усыпанную листьями дорогу в сплошное, бурое месиво.

Аскеладд тяжело вздохнул и одним глотком осушил чашку, аккуратно отставив ту на блюдце. Пора было идти домой, проверять конспекты нерадивых студентов и готовить ужин — наслаждаться всеми прелестями современной, холостяцкой рутины с тем лишь отличием, что ему посчастливилось стать преподавателем в хорошем университете, а именно заведующим кафедры исторических наук.

Нет, у него определённо была какая-то болезненная тяга.

Сквозь усиливающийся шум дождя, толстое витринное стекло и вязкую пучину собственных мыслей до слуха Аскеладда донёсся чей-то голос. Настойчивый, звонкий. Он огляделся и увидел снаружи небольшой силуэт, размахивающий руками и стремительно приближающийся к нему. Неизвестный внаглую перебежал дорогу на красный свет, легко перепрыгнув лужи, и приблизился к единственной теперь разделявшей их границе — витрине.

— Аскеладд!!!

Крик, ранее заглушенный шумом улицы, обрёл чёткую форму и будто пронзил Аскеладду сердце, которое зашлось в сумасшедшем ритме. Чёрт возьми, да он не слышал это имя целую тысячу лет! Теперь его звали Джоном, он был обычным мужчиной-преподавателем средних лет, любил читать лекции, пить американо и подшучивать над своими студентами. Его руки более не были запятнаны кровью, а амбиции заполучить корону Англии погибли вместе с ним ещё в Йорке. Кто мог?..

— Аскеладд! — лицо, встревоженное, знакомое до каждой чёрточки, ошеломлённое, ж и в о е, чуть ли не прижалось к стеклу с той стороны.

Торфинн.

Грёбанный Торфинн, сын Торса и главная головная боль Аскеладда.

Личный, карманный мститель и самый верный воин.

— Торфинн? — прошептал одними губами всё ещё удивлённый Аскеладд и проследил, как тот отлипает от окна и идёт, судя по всему, ко входу в кафе.

Жалобно звякнул колокольчик, хлопнула дверь, а радушливая официантка поприветствовала неопрятного гостя, с которого наверняка ручьём лилась дождевая вода. Будто осуждённый на казнь, Аскеладд смиренно сидел и ждал, когда же перед ним окажется его некогда «враг» и что он ему скажет. Начнёт кидаться обвинениями? Провозгласит новый виток мести за давно покойного отца? Или, виляя хвостиком, сразу попросит награду? Во всяком случае, перспектива разговора с Торфинном выглядела удручающе, самым разумным вариантом было прикинуться дурачком, мол, «ничего не помню, мальчик, да и домой мне пора». Ведь «мальчик» стопроцентно всё помнил. Он позвал его по имени, отчего у Аскеладда чуть сердечный приступ не случился.

Забавно, сын Торса и тысячу лет спустя пытается его убить.

Всему когда-нибудь приходит конец, и Торфинн, неловко поблагодаривший персонал, взъерошил знакомым жестом волосы (будто у него опять вши), оставил на вешалке мокрую куртку и уверенным шагом проследовал к его столику.

— Аскеладд.

Имя было произесенно рекордное количество раз за последние десять веков, аж трижды. Это немного сбивало с толку. Было бы ещё страньше, обратись Торфинн к нему его настоящим, самым первым именем. Луций Арторий Каст.

— Прошу прощения, молодой человек, но вы кто?

Заброшенная на пробу фраза никоим образом не взбаламутила богатого на эмоции Торфинна, тот лишь нахмурился и нагло уселся напротив, положив локти на стол.

— Не притворяйся, старик, ты меня узнал. Я видел, каким взглядом ты смотрел на меня.

— Будто приведение увидел? — против воли слетел с губ вопрос.

— Ага.

Торфинн кивнул со всей серьёзностью и молча уставился на Аскеладда, который почувствовал себя в тупике, словно удача, как всегда, отвернулась от него в самый последний момент. Похоже, игра в дурака закончилась, даже не начавшись, мальчишка довольно быстро вывел его на чистую воду. В этом отчасти был виноват сам Аскеладд: не стоило так пялиться и называть его по имени, но уж больно велик был шок от встречи.

Надо было расставить все точки над «i», сразу узнать, что понадобилось сопляку от своего бывшего врага.

— Ну и, Торфинн? Встретил ты меня, даже заговорил, а что дальше? Что тебе нужно?

Лицо напротив застыло в изумлении. Со стороны, глядя на него, можно было сказать, что Торфинн не продумал план действий, а просто ломанулся напролом, как привык, поддавшись порыву чувств. Глупый ребёнок.

— Я…не знаю.

— Прошла уже тысяча лет, а у тебя как не было мозгов, так и нет.

— Замолчи, старик! Дай мне сказать!

— Давай, Торфинн. Кричи на весь зал о том, как сильно ты жаждешь выпустить мне кишки отцовским клинком, принести в жертву Торсу моё вырванное сердце, убить ради упокоения…

— Прекрати!

На громкий вскрик обернулась добрая половина посетителей и абсолютно весь персонал, готовый в случае чего выпроводить взбешённого подростка вон.

— Успокойся, — Аскеладд жестом приказал ему сидеть на месте и не рыпаться, будто он вновь готов спустить его, как собаку, на целое войско англичан.

Спустя томительные десять секунд ожидания зал кафе зашумел тихими разговорами и звоном посуды, каждый вернулся к своему делу, и лишь Торфинн замер в нерешительности, прожигая неясным взглядом лицо Аскеладда. Последний, кстати, не собирался заговаривать, предоставив возможность высказаться. Не очень-то хотелось и вправду умереть от рук мальчишки, только-только войдя во вкус и начав полновесно жить, а не влочить грешное существование.

Видеть Торфинна таким задумчивым, сомневающимся и будто бы не понимающим, что конкретно надо сказать в такой ситуации, было весьма и весьма странно. Он больше не мог броситься с кинжалом наперевес и просто угрожать расправой, общество теперь окультурилось, и Аскеладду, честно говоря, стало интересно, сколько приличий прибавилось у его мелкого мстителя за всё это время. Пока выходило, что малая доля.

— Я случайно увидел тебя, когда возвращался домой и не смог пройти мимо. Ты был в точности таким же. Только гораздо… умиротворённее. — слова с трудом складывались в цельные предложения, Торфинн действительно сам не знал, что хотел донести, и просто дал себе волю. — Аскеладд, я… мне очень жаль, что всё так сложилось. Правда. После твоей смерти я осознал, что не держу на тебя зла. Ты даже заботился обо мне в какой-то мере, хоть и отправлял на верную гибель, но знаешь, я благодарен тебе.

— Благодарен? — искренне недоумевая, переспросил Аскеладд.

— Да. Путешествуя по Англии, я приобрёл ценный жизненный опыт, увидел, как жесток мир, и понял, что мне с этим делать. Честно говоря, в самые трудные минуты я спрашивал себя: «А что бы сделал Аскеладд на моём месте?»

— Торфинн… ты что, повзрослел?

— Ну, много времени прошло, не находишь? — кривая усмешка украсила печальное до этого момента лицо, но тут же исчезла.

«А он всё так же дует губы».

— Да, пожалуй.

Они немного помолчали, каждый погрузившись в невесёлые мысли, и Аскеладд, будто очнувшись, поднял преисполненный любопытством взгляд и повторил прозвучавший до этого вопрос:

— Так что ты хочешь, Торфинн? Мне тоже жаль, но тогда время было такое, либо ты, либо тебя. Ты, как никто другой, должен меня понять.

— Я понимаю! — вскинулся было Торфинн, но тут же замолчал, стыдясь своей горячности.

— Раз уж мы извинились и простили друг друга, то разойдёмся как в море корабли? У нас ещё целая уйма времени впереди, и никому не надо рисковать собой, чтобы стать настоящим воином. Ты же учишься в школе?

— А? Ну, да.

— Так вот и учись. Поступи в институт. Заведи семью. Только оставь меня в покое.

После этой фразы атмосфера будто в разы потяжелела, даже галдящие посетители отошли на второй план, а официантка, маячащая последние пару минут неподалёку от их столика, осталась проигнорированной.

Уже твёрдым голосом Торфинн продолжил говорить, попутно сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать сильно жестикулировать или хвататься за столовые приборы по такой надоевшей привычке.

— Я хочу с тобой общаться, Аскеладд. Не так, как раньше, а нормально, особенно после того, как понял, что ты единственный из всех, кто помнит и может разделить мою боль.

— Единственный?

— Родители и Кнуд… точнее, Бэн ничего не помнят.

— Ты общаешься с королём Кнудом? — удивился, наверное, уже в сотый раз за сегодня Аскеладд.

— Да. Мы дружим. Учимся в одной школе.

— И ты хочешь дружить со мной? Со стариком, принёсшим тебе столько страданий в прошлой жизни?

Это действительно было ненормально. Странное желание Торфинна сеяло хаос в логичном и предсказуемом мирке Аскеладда, у которого ничего не складывалось в одну общую картину. Как карточный домик рассыпались вменяемые причины, почему этот мальчишка к нему тянулся, следовал сквозь века, смотрел своим преданным взглядом на него и ждал чего-то, о чём никто из них пока не догадывался. Торфинн, прожив столько лет и пережив столько несчастий, наконец открылся себе и осознал лишь одно, в чём и собирался признаться своему бывшему наставнику и врагу.

— Ты мне дорог.

И всё. Три слова, перевернувшие мир с ног на голову, будто бы обратившие время вспять, заставившие Аскеладда, весьма опытного человека, застыть в изумлении и шевельнуть непослушными губами, отыскав наконец то, что он повторял тысячу лет назад в насмешке.

— Малыш… ты серьёзно?

Робкая улыбка и неясный блеск в глазах заставили Аскеладда обомлеть. Он никогда не видел Торфинна таким.

Он никогда не видел Торфинна счастливым.

— Мне никогда не нравилось, что ты называешь меня «малыш» или «мальчишка», но сейчас я непротив. Так что да, я серьёзно.

— Торфинн, ты хочешь со мной дружить после всего? Со мной, тридцатидвухлетним стариком, у которого из всей семьи только работа?

— Пф, никакой ты не старик! Тебе всего тридцать два! А мне шестнадцать! Разница гораздо меньше, чем раньше!

— Господи, малыш, ты ненормальный…

Аскеладда так некстати пробрало на смех, из-за чего пришлось закрывать лицо руками и скоро успокаиваться. Этот мальчишка… Торфинн, он по-настоящему странный!

— Ты ещё чему-то удивляешься? Ты ж сам отправил меня сражаться против Торкеля! — Торфинн обвинительно тыкнул пальцем в него и поджал губы.

— Так я думал, тебе одного раза хватит, чтобы понять, где ты, а где он! Но нет, ты бросил принца и прискакал на всех парах обратно, чтобы его прикончить!

— Я спасал тебя!

— Я тебе что, принцесса? Дама в беде? Торфинн, я был воином! Да чтоб тебя, упрямый мальчишка, всё равно ведь останешься при своём.

Тяжело вздохнув, они одновременно встали из-за стола. Аскеладд оплатил заказ и спустя столь долгое время покинул заведение, зная, что Торфинн следует за ним.

Так же, как и тысячу лет назад.


End file.
